Staircase Force ST230SS
This beyblade is made by JPace8921. Originaly going to be Staircase Force 'SP'230SS, Staircase Force is a very strong beyblade. This bey has brought back Spiral Force with out a machine! SP230 was going to be 'Sp'iral 230, but then 'Sp'ike 230 came out. So it is Spiral Tornado. The owner of this beyblade is Yamiaku . (Yamiaku means 'Dark Evil' in Japanese.) Yamiaku found the scratched up Diablo Nemesis in the crater that Gingka and his gang killed Nemesis. At that time, his bey was Divine Rex UW145W2D and his name was Kiyoshi (means pure in Japanese). Then, loud bang in his face his Divine Rex UW145W2D took in the power of the Star Fragment and the power of nemesis without the nemesis beast and his launcher evolved from a light launcher 2 into a MW Launcher, his Divine Rex UW145W2D evolved into Staircase Force ST230 and he lost his mind, thinking his name is Yamiaku. But later in the 'Beyblade Metal Champions' series (a series I made up that goes in between Beyblade Shogun Steel and Beyblade Metal Fury) his beyblade gets cracked a bit and and he realises his true self again. Sort of like Toby/Faust's story. But different. Launcher: MW Launcher (Metal Wheel) The launcher is very unique. It can only be used with one beyblade, Staircase Force! The things that would connect to the energy ring would look the same, only wider and longer, because it fits onto the Metal Frame! Just because you can't reach the energy ring, because it is covered in a metal tornado. Face Bolt: Force Just a plain Plus symbol, with a circle around it. Energy Ring: Force Force can control anything, even like Gravity Destroyer, gravity! It can move trees, make tornados, make a hole in water, even control the movement in a bey. It is basically untouchable! There is no place to fit a normal launcher in. 4D Metal Wheel: Staircase Metal Frame Staircase is a very unique metal wheel. The metal frame is 500mm tall in the form of a tornado. But there is a hole on the sides so you can launch the bey. The spirals meet in a point with a circle around it. The circle makes it able to fit onto the core. The point can be the top ot the bottom. If the point is at the bottom, it's Complete Spiral mode. If the point is at the top, it's Diamond Mode. Core The core resembles Firefuse/Fusion's core. But on the bottom there's a little groove that's in the shape of a block so the spin track can fit onto it. There's a reason the mode when the point is on the bottom is called Complete Spiral Mode. It'll be explained in the Spin Track section Spin Track: ST230 (Spiral Tornado) The spin track is also in the form of a metal tornado. There is a block so it can fin into the groove on the core. It just starts at the bottom of the track and just twirls around the track until it reaches the core. So Diamond Mode would acutally look like a diamond, and Complete Spiral would look like an actual tornado. In Complete Spiral Mode, the bey can shoot out Spiral Force (Beyblade Metal Masters Episode 45) out of the tip without a machine alowing it to fly. In Diamond mode, it can do the same but the flying force is not as extreme, plus it can make more extreme tornados around it. This track can only fit onto the Staircase metal wheel. Performance Tip: SS (Spiral Sharp) This connects to the Spin Track (without any features) and this tip helps make the Spiral Force come out. It's just a tiny spiral that looks like an uneven halo. Moves Special Moves '''Flying Destruction: '''This move works in both modes. The bey starts flying and starts shooting Spiral Force everywhere, mainly at the opponent(s). This makes the area in the radius of 1km2 have an extreme wind blast and in the radius of the stadium, a blue explosion destroys the stadium into floating dust, leaving a massive crater